Breakout/Transcript
Category:Earth-87 Category:Transcripts (The episode opens with Kai, Cole, and Zane rushing into the Monastery. The Fire, Earth, and Ice dragons wait outside. The three Ninja take off their hoods and start shouting everywhere.) Kai: Sensei? (Walks into the kitchen.) Zane: Sensei? (Goes into the living room.) Cole: (Sees Wu in his quarters.) Oh, Sensei Wu! (Kai and Zane follow and go into the room.) Wu: Did Garmadon collect all four Golden Weapons? Zane: Uhh...yes and no. Wu: What do you mean yes and no? Cole, where is your Scythe? Cole: Garmadon took it. Wu: And where is Jay? Zane: Garmadon said he planned all these events would happen. He said Jay is captured by the Skulkin.\ Wu: Oh wow (Turns around.), this changes everything. Kai: This "changes everything?" Jay was captured! Why did you let them take Lloyd if you knew Garmadon would betray them? Cole: Kai, stop being so aggressive. Kai: No, Cole. I was devastated when I lost Nya. Wu: Like Garmadon would be if he lost Lloyd. Kai: (Sighs.) Okay, you are right there. But they should have had help if they were going to drop Garmadon off. Zane: Did you not decide to go drop Nya off at your blacksmith shop after we said we would take Garmadon and Lloyd? That was your decision. Kai: Ugh!! (Slams his fists onto the floor.) Wu: Kai, enough! (Kai stands with respect.) Kai: Sorry, Sensei. Cole: Sensei, what do we do? Wu: What do you mean? Cole: We don't have our Golden Weapons. Zane: Without our weapons, we cannot use our elemental powers or summon our elemental vehicles. Wu: Well, you have dragons. That is a simple solution. Cole: But we need our own powers. My powers are impossible to use without my Scythe. Kai: Or I my Sword. Zane: Sensei, the Skulkin and Garmadon together are too strong. Without my Shurikens I cannot... Wu: (Turns back towards the Ninja.) Are you Zane, Master of Shurikens? Cole: Excuse me? Wu: Your weapons helped you control your power, focus it. But it was never the source of your strength. Kai: It's too late. Before we know it, Garmadon and the Skulkin will have the Mega Weapon and will have unspeakable power. Zane: I think he is saying the elemental power is inside us. Wu: The weapons only responded to their respective elemental masters because they had the power to begin with. Those weapons are just made of a special gold my father had. He named them their respective names because they were the fundamental elements of creation — Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lightning. Cole: '''So how do we activate these elemental powers? '''Wu: (Laughs.) Oh, Cole. You already have them. (The three Ninja look at each other.) Kai: So should we go get Jay? Wu: You can go, I must rest. But before you go, there is something I must give you. (The Ninja and Wu walk into the living room.) Wu: I knew there would be a time where you would be a time when you tamed your dragons. Zane: Correct. Wu: But I never expected it to be so soon. Whose idea was it? Cole: Kai's. (Kai stands happy.) Wu: Great, Kai. I am very proud of you. But as for you as a group, (Takes out three bags.) you have earned your new Ninja gi. (The Ninja look in shock and celebrate together.) Kai: Ooo, it has Flame on it! (Gestures at the torso.) Cole: Flame? Kai: My dragon. Nya named it. Cole: Okay, mine is Rocky then. Zane: And you used to be afraid of dragons. Cole: Okay, maybe I was. But I kinda like my dragon. Zane: No, you do like it. I am naming mine Shard. Kai: Enough of that, look at the ninja suits. Wu: '''You earned them for taming your dragons. '''Cole: But what about Jay? Does he not get one? Wu: Yes, but if what Garmadon said is true, then he is captured. I will give it to him when he returns. Zane: So should we go save him? Wu: Yes, go. Discover your elemental powers. I will stay here and catch up on some much-needed sleep. Kai: But you're Sensei, you are wise and old! You have a long white beard! Cole: That sounds like something Jay would say. Agh, as much of a blabbermouth he is, I miss him. Kai: Ninja, go! (He performs Spinjitzu and comes out with his new Ninja gi.) Sensei, what suit is this? Wu: Dragon eXtreme. The one you had was the Training gi. There are more you will earn when the time is right. (Cole and Zane put their Dragon eXtreme gi on as well. The three Ninja put away their Training gi in a drawer and start heading out.) Kai: Be safe, Sensei. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the Underworld, Garmadon sneaks into the throne room. Wyplash strokes the Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice in his lap. Jay is tied on a chain over a cliff.)